Halloween
by Eagles
Summary: (Kanjani8) Accompagnés de Jin, Aiba et Uchi, les Kanjani8 vont passer Halloween chez Maru. Belles frayeurs en perspectives!


-Halloweeeeeen, Halloweeeeeen, les mo-mo les monstres d' Halloweeeeeen, y'en a partout même sous l'tapiiiiiiiis, on tremble comme des poulets friiiiiits…Hal

-Tacchon, arrêtes avec cette chanson stupide !

-Mais elle colle bien à la situation, vous trouvez pas ? En plus, j'ai faim…

Ledit Tacchon se tourna vers ses camarades, tous entassés dans le petit débarras qui leur servait pour le moment de boomker.

Pour connaître la raison de cet enfermement, remontons plusieurs heures dans le passé. En ce 31 Octobre 2010, 7 Kanjani, un ARASHI et un ex KAT-TUN étaient réunis autour d'un verre dans le salon de Yokoyama Yuu. Celui-ci parlait de façon enflammée de la poitrine de la vendeuse du coin de la rue avec Akanishi Jin, Nishikido Ryo et Shibutani Subaru ; pendant que Murakami Shingo et Okura Tadayoshi parlaient petits plats en famille ; et que Yasuda Shota, Uchi Hiroki et Aiba Masaki ouvraient la porte aux rares enfants déguisés venus chercher des bonbons dans les rues. Après avoir refermé derrière un groupe de fantômes, le petit Yasu, déguisé en lapin pour l'occasion, retourna dans le salon avec son saladier vide.

-Yuu-chaaaaaaaan, on a plus de bonbons pour les enfaaaaaaaants !

-Yasu, laisse tomber les bonbons, de toutes façons on fête pas Halloween au Japon…

-A bon ? pourquoi t'es déguisé en roi alors ?

Le roi des kanja se leva de son trône (le fauteuil entre le canapé et la télé) et dit d'une voix forte :

-Les 2 seules fois où je peux être le roi du monde sans me cacher, c'est le 9 mai et le 31 octobre ! J'en profite à fond !

-Vous êtes trop gamin, vous les gens du Kansai.

-Dixit le gars habillé en Hatake Kakashi…

-Ouais bah j'ai perdu un pari contre Yoko…j'ai pas eu le choix. Et toi Aiba-chat, t'as perdu contre qui pour avoir écopé des oreilles et de la queue de Félix ?

-Personne^^ je suis réellement heureux d'être ici à ouvrir la porte aux petits monstres^^

-Moi, je trouve décevant que Maru-chan soit absent ce soir.

-Uchi-Potter, tu sais comme nous que le 31 octobre est sacré pour Maru-chan ! Il ne sort pas de chez lui, et personne n'entre non plus…

Un petit silence emplit la pièce après la déclaration de Subaru, habilement maquillé en vampire.

Ce n'est un secret pour personne, Maruyama Ryuhei est très superstitieux. Que se soit le pouvoir des pierres ou les dates du calendrier, tout a une signification pour cet homme. Le 31 Octobre n'échappe pas à cette règle. Le soir d'halloween, l'homme au célèbre « PAAAAAAAN ! » s'enferme dans la maison de ses parents à Kyoto après l'avoir encerclé de sel, et n'en ressort que le lendemain midi. Et ce depuis des années.

Hina, dans son costume sanglant de boucher, se leva et proposa alors :

-Bon, puisque monsieur ne veut pas venir ici, c'est nous qui allons à lui !

Ce à quoi tout le monde, sauf un kaka-jin assez effrayé par la nuit fraiche de fin d'octobre, répondit un retentissant :

-ouais ! tous à Kyotooooooo !

9 hommes marchaient dans les rues sombres de la ville. Leurs costumes dépareillés leur tenaient plus ou moins chaud pendant qu'ils débattaient sur l'accoutrement de l'un d'entre eux. Après un bruit de poubelle tombée, plus aucune parole ne fut échangée. C'est collés les uns aux autres que Yasu-lapin, Aiba-chat, kaka-jin, Uchi-Potter, Hina-killer, babu-Cullen, Yoko-roi, tacchon-l'éventreur et ryo-Lennon arrivèrent devant l'imposante maison des Maruyama. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants pour admirer l'architecture traditionnelle de la bâtisse, puis reprirent leur avancée vers l'entrée. Les kanjani8 prirent grand soin d'enjamber le cercle de sel, trop habitués aux bizarreries de leur ami, et prévinrent les 2 ignorants. Yoko-roi appuya sur la sonnette, et ils attendirent. Au bout de 3 minutes qui commençaient à les faire angoisser dehors, la tête de Ryuhei apparue à l'entrée.

-Oui ? c'est pour quoi ?

-Coucouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! répondirent les 9 garçons soulagés.

-… Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Vous savez très bien que je ne mets pas un pied dehors le 31 !

-Oui, mais on sait aussi que tu nous laisserais pas dehors le 31^^

-Le lapin a raison sur ce coup Maru. Allez, laisse nous entrer !

Ne pouvant résister, il laissa passer ses amis. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures, et allèrent se poser dans le salon calme de Maru-chan. Sans un mot, ce dernier alla dans sa cuisine chercher du thé chaud, puis vint s'assoir sur un zabuton orange après les avoir servit.

-Alors, racontez-moi tout. Qu'est-ce vous voulez ?

-Elle est où ta jolie sœur Maru ? demanda kaka-jin plein d'entrain.

-Ma jolie sœur inaccessible pour toi n'est pas là, et le reste de ma famille non plus. Mon père avait une compétition en Allemagne i jours, donc ma mère l'a accompagné, et mes frères et sœurs sont partis regarder des films d'horreur chez un ami commun.

-Ha…je suis déçu. Ta sœur doit avoir changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue…elle doit être jolie et bien foutue maintenant ! AÏEUUUUH !

Et voilà. Murakami Shingo, l'homme qui tsukkomise plus vite que son ombre, avait encore frappé. Littéralement. Et tout en sirotant sa tasse de thé, s'il-vous-plait. La conversation reprit normalement, les garçons commençaient à se réchauffer tranquillement quand Aiba-chat entendit un grincement suspect.

-Dîtes, vous l'avez entendu aussi ?

-De quoi ? demande Tacchon-l'éventreur la bouche pleine de cake aux fruits.

-Le grincement…là ! celui-là ! vous l'avez entendu ?

Effectivement, un autre grincement avait retentit. Plus personne ne parla, mais aucun bruit ne revint. Par précaution, et surtout pour le pauvre Masaki qui avait communiqué sa peur à Jin et Shota, Ryuhei se leva et partit en vadrouille dans sa maison. Après un rapide tour des lieux, il revint et fit signe aux garçons que rien d'anormal ne s'était produit. Au bout de 10 minutes, un verre se brisa. Une fois encore, Maru fit le tour de la maison, mais rien. Mais au bout de 3 verres brisés, de la seconde fenêtre ouverte, de la troisième porte claquée, et du ronronnement incessant alors qu'aucun chat n'habitait ici, tout le monde comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose. Maru réfléchit quelques instants. Bon, ils étaient dans sa maison et il avait à disposition pas mal de choses pour se défendre d'un quelconque intrus. Mais…..si l'intrus en question n'était pas humain ? Ou pire, pas vivant ? Ryuhei tourna pensivement son regard vers ses amis, tous réunis autour de yoko et Hina qui distribuait des tsukkomi pour les rassurer. Pouvait-il les défendre contre ce qui se promenait manifestement dans la maison ? Il vit du coin de l'œil jin boucher ses oreilles en tremblant, alors que Ryo se collait à lui en regardant tout autour d'eux. Le pauvre nouvel américain avait les larmes aux yeux, et répétait sans s'arrêter une prière pour les protéger du danger. Jin leva son regard pour le plonger dans celui de Maru. A cet instant, Maruyama Ryuhei, pas encore 27 ans, prit THE décision : il empêcherait la chose de s'attaquer à eux.

-Ok ! On va résumer ! dit Ryuhei à l'assemblée.

-Maru-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! J'ai peuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ! cria Uchi-Potter en se scotchant à lui comme une moule à son rocher.

-Maru-chan, on est chez toi, je te laisse devenir le leader le temps de cette soirée ! dit yoko quelque peu désorienté par le saut impressionnant que venait de faire Tacchon après le cri de son ami la moule.

-Laissez-moi vous exposer les faits alors. D'abord, je ne peux rien prouver tant qu'on n'a pas inspecté la maison de fond en comble. Je l'ai fait 2 fois, certes. Mais l'intrus a très bien pu me filer entre les pattes en passant d'une pièce à l'autre…j'étais seul, alors ça a pu être facile pour lui.

-Ok, alors on se sépare et on fouille ? demanda Hina, pas plus effrayé que ça.

-Voilà, 2 par 2, et vous prenez quelque chose pour vous éclairer. Hum…il y a des lampes torches dans la cuisine et dans l'entrée. Aiba-chan, reste avec moi, j'ai à te parler.

Après ces mots, kaka-jin et ryo-Lennon partirent explorer les chambres à l'étage, tacchon-l'éventreur et Uchi-Potter prirent le chemin du garage, Hina-killer et yoko-roi s'aventurèrent vers le couloir ouest, tandis que subassan partaient dans le couloir est. 10 minutes plus tard, tous les garçons revinrent en même temps. Ils trouvèrent Aiba-chat et Maru au milieu du salon, un gros livre ouvert sur la table, des bougies allumées, et des pentacles dessinés un peu partout.

-Y a personne dans la maison Maru-chan.

-On le sait, répondit Aiba très calmement.

-Comment ça vous le savez ? non ! moi, j'ai le trouillomètre à zéro, je me casse d'ici ! s'écria Jin, plus qu'effrayé par les évènements.

-Si tu sors, ce sera encore pire, Akanishi-kun, lui dit Maru en regardant dehors. QUI A EFFACE LE CERCLE !?

-Heiiiiiin ? répondirent bêtement tous les hommes dans la pièce.

-LE CERCLE BORDEL ! LE CERCLE DE SEL TRACE AU SOL ! mon dieu, qui a traîné des pieds et a brisé le cercle protecteur !? ça m'étonne pas que cette âme maléfique soit entrée ! Aiba ! scelle les fenêtres et les portes ! les gars, aidez-le !

Jamais personne n'avait vu Ryuhei dans cet état de panique. Il en avait discuté avec Masaki pendant la recherche des autres. C'était une âme perdue. Perdue et furieuse. Elle aurait dû rester dehors grâce au cercle tracé au sol avec un mélange de sel et de fer, mais elle était passée au travers. Et si elle était entrée dans la maison, c'était forcément pour leur faire du mal. Il avait directement ouvert le livre de sa grand-mère, et avait cherché comment s'en débarrasser sans la blesser. Aiba avait sortit une liste d'objets que lui avait donné Ryuhei, mais si le cercle était brisée, ils ne seraient pas à l'abri très longtemps. Pendant que Masaki courait dans la cuisine et sortait le grand bocal de sel pour en mettre devant les portes et les fenêtres, il écouta attentivement. Le ronronnement avait cessé. Elle les observait. Il regarda tout autour de lui en paniquant, mais ne vit rien.

-Ça y est Maru ! on a bloqué le salon, la cuisine et l'entrée.

Un nouveau grincement retentit, tout près d'eux.

-Ça sert plus à rien, elle est là.

Calmement, Aiba-chat posa le bocal de sel, et rejoignit les garçons. Quand un second grincement accompagné du ronronnement se fit entendre dans le couloir non éclairé, jin se mit à pleurer en silence. La main de yasu s'accrocha fermement à celle de son babu. Tacchon respira en tremblant, mais ne bougea pas d'un cil. Uchi attrapa le tablier de Shingo en essuyant ses yeux mouillés. Yoko et ryo se mirent en position de combat, en entourant Tacchon et jin. Aiba regarda Ryuhei, près à suivre ses ordres. Celui-ci, les yeux rivés sur le couloir, se plia quelque peu, et cria un retentissant :

-COUREEEEEEEEEEEEZ !

C'est dans un cri de guerre et de terreur que tout se passa. Les Johnny's foncèrent têtes baissées dans le couloir opposé, en suivant Ryuhei qui les menait vers sa chambre. Il continuait de les encourager, de leur crier de courir sans se retourner, tout en sentant l'âme les suivre à vive allure. Il ouvrit sa porte d'un coup d'épaule, laissa passer ses amis, puis bloqua celle-ci avec son bureau. Tout essoufflé, Hina-killer lui dit :

-Heu Maru, c'est pas pour t'effrayer, mais si cette chose est pas vivante, elle pourra passer malgré ton bureau…

-….ha.

-On la tue ! comment on la tue !? 'faut la tuer, j'en peux déjà plus !

-Du calme ryo ! du calme ! c'est pas pour rien qu'on est dans ma chambre^^ j'ai bloqué la porte, mais c'est juste pour faire style ! on est protégé temporairement par ça ! dit Ryuhei en pointant du doigt son plafond.

A cet endroit trônait un magnifique symbole. Aucun des invités ne savait ce qu'il représentait, mais tant qu'ils étaient en sécurité, peu leur importaient.

-Vous pouvez respirer les gars, ça va aller.

A cette phrase, Yasu et Subaru furent prit d'un fou rire hystérique et incontrôlable. Jin se mit à pleurer bruyamment, vite accompagné d'Uchi, Tacchon tourna 3 fois sur lui-même en soufflant, et Masaki s'assit sur le lit. Alors que Yoko se délestait de sa cape de roi, Hina demanda à son ami :

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant, on attend que le jour se lève ?

-Oui, on va faire ça…le soleil devrait se lever dans un peu moins de…..9h. On pourra tenir jusqu'à là ?

Après un signe de tête de la part de ses camarades, Ryuhei se détendit, et sortit un jeu de carte.

-Jin, action ou vérité ?

-….hum….j'ai peur de l'action avec vous les mecs…alors vérité.

-Yeah ! raconte-nous ta pire histoire avec une fille !

-Ok…mais c'est vraiment horrible de m'en rappeler… j'étais tranquille en train de marcher dans Shibuya, quand une étrangère m'est rentrée dedans. Elle s'est excusée, on a parlé un peu, on s'est baladé, je l'ai amené chez moi, on a joué ensemble, et au moment de partir, elle me balance : « merci pour ce moment passé ensemble ! c'est dommage quand même, j'aime beaucoup Akanishi Jin, mais le voir en vrai avec de la salade coincée entre les dents a un peu cassé l'image que je m'en faisais… bye bye^^ ». la connasse ! me dire ça en face ! en plus j'ai regardé juste après, j'avais rien entre les dents ! ARRETEZ DE RIRE BANDE DE POULPES ! yassan ! action ou vérité ?

-Hahahahahahahaha !

-J'AI DIS ARRETEZ DE RIIIIIIIIIIIIREUUUUUUUH !

-Pardon^^ je prends vérité^^

-Tu sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?

-Oui^^

-Héééééééééééé !? c'est qui ? elle est belle ? on la connait ?

-Ça fait plusieurs questions là^^ a moiiiiii ! yokocho, action ou vérité ? Yoko ? yo-chan ça va ?

Yokoyama, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre, ne parlait déjà plus depuis au moins 15 minutes. Ryo, qui avait enlevé les lunettes de son costume très ressemblant de John Lennon, s'approcha de son aîné et le secoua doucement. Le corps de Yoko fut pris de soubresauts, puis tomba lourdement au sol. La panique atteint tous les garçons en à peine quelques secondes. Aiba, possédant quelques notions de secourisme, tâta Yoko-roi qui avait perdu sa couronne dans sa chute :

-Il est vivant ! Il respire normalement, son pout aussi est normal, je sais pas ce qu'i AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Les yeux de Yoko s'ouvrirent d'un coup. D'un noir sans fond, ses iris recouvraient l'intégralité de ses yeux. Il se redressa, se remit debout, puis parla d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne :

-Je vais vous tuer. Je vais vous tuer, tous autant que vous êtes. Je commencerai par vos jambes, puis vos bras, puis vos estomacs, et je finirai par vos têtes. Vous sentirez tout. Rien ne vous sera épargné ! MWAHAHAHAHA ! AÏEUUH MAIS CA VA PAS !?

-Qui es-tu ? Où est passé yokocho ? barres-toi avant d'en reprendre une !

-Jamais ! Murakami Shingo, tu seras le premier ! Je vais te pendre par les pAIËUH !

-Je répète : qui es-tu ? Où est Yoko ?

-Bah, je peux vous le dire après tout, vous allez mourir^^ Je suis Kenji, je suis mort l'année dernière. Ma fiancée me négligeait en préférant les Johnny's à son « Ken-chan-d-amour » ! Je me suis suicidé dans l'espoir de lui montrer mon désespoir, mais vous savez ce qu'elle a fait ? elle a été à un concert des kanjani8 le lendemain de ma mort ! comme si ça ne l'avait pas affecté ! J'ai donc décidé de me venger. J'ai attendu, attendu, mais Patrick n'est jamais reparut…pardon, mais j'étais dans les limbes avec un musicien français célèbre, et il m'a chanté TOUS ses tubes. Bref, j'ai attendu, et j'ai découvert que la nuit du 31 octobre, la barrière entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants est amoindri ! Je suis donc passé, et j'ai rôdé autour de la maison de « Maru-chan-trop-sexy-quand-il-a-une-basse-entre-les-mains » afin de le dézinguer. Mais avec le cercle, impossible d'entrer ! Heureusement que le mollusque pro-américain traine des savates comme les petits vieux ! Me voilà donc devant vous, j'ai empreinté le corps de « Yoko-trop-class-au-derrière-de-dieu » parce qu'il était le plus près de la fenêtre, mais son esprit se débat, alors 'faut pas trop traîner pour vous zigouiller. De toutes façons vous ne pouvez pas fuir, je suis pas venu seul^^

Effrayant. Tout simplement effrayant. Ce type venait les tuer le soir d'Halloween juste parce que se copine l'avait un peu oublié ? Du grand n'importe quoi. Ryuhei, flatté que la fiancée du mort le trouve sexy en bassiste, réfléchit à toute vitesse. Ce Kenji avait prit Yoko en otage, voulait les tuer, et…. Jin avait effacé le cercle !? Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir s'ils s'en sortaient vivants ! Maru fit signe à Shingo, et celui-ci, après un pardon à son leader, poussa l'esprit dans le placard ouvert. Aiba bloqua la porte du meuble avec une chaise, et ils se mirent tous à courir en hurlant de terreur. Dans le couloir, les garçons sentirent plus qu'ils ne virent des mains leur toucher les cheveux, des corps passer près d'eux, et des pieds essayer de les faire tomber. Il en sortait de partout ! Plus vite que la lumière, Maru entraîna ses camarades vers le débarras près du garage. C'est tous entassés au milieu des conserves qu'ils entendirent des rires glauques de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Halloween, Halloween, les mo-mo les monstres d'Halloween, y'en a partout même sous l'tapiiiiiiiis, on tremble comme des poulets friiiiiits…Hal

-Tacchon, arrêtes avec cette chanson stupide !

-Mais elle colle bien à la situation, vous trouvez pas ? En plus, j'ai faim…

-Bah sers-toi, y a des conserves partout ! Hey, Maru ! on fait quoi maintenant ? et yoko ? on l'a laisséééééééééééééééé !

-Panique pas comme ça Subaru, j'arrive pas à réfléchir ! et enlevez moi vos déguisement pourris, ça me stress !

-Nos déguisements ne sont pas pourris ! on les a choisis avec amour.

-Uchi Hiroki ! enlève-moi tout de suite cette cape de sorcier, ou je te fais avaler ta baguette et tes lunettes ! pareil pour les autres ! je suis à bout, j'en peux plus. Si vous étiez restés bien sagement chez vous, on en serait pas là ! je serais dans mon lit en train de dormir comme un bienheureux, sans âme avec des envies meurtrières à mes trousses. Et yoko ne serait pas retenu prisonnier par un psychopathe fraîchement mort atteint au cerveau par un français aux chansons autrement tendancieuses !

-….Pardon Maru T^T fut la seule réaction entendue après cet aveu enflammé.

-Je vous pardonne. Mais aidez-moi un minimum. Enlevez vos costumes, et trouvez de quoi faire un sortilège.

Les garçons enlevèrent donc leurs costumes. Yasu, déçu, retira sa combinaison lapin faite-maison. Subaru cracha son dentier, enleva sa cape et détacha ses cheveux. Tacchon posa son couteau en plastic, et retira son coupe-vent. Ryo posa sa perruque en marmonnant, et se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé ses lunettes rondes dans la chambre de Maru. Jin enleva le masque en tissu qui ne couvrait plus sa bouche et son nez depuis un moment, et jeta sa perruque farineuse au loin. Uchi posa à regret sa baguette près de ses lunettes, et retira sa cape de ses épaules. Hina balança son tablier ensanglanté de boucher sans plus de cérémonie. Aiba massa son crâne endolorit après tant d'heures compressé par le serre-tête aux oreilles de chat, et détacha sa queue à grelot. Voilà, ils étaient enfin présentables. Mais alors que Ryuhei allait parler, un cri retentit dans toute la maison, surpassant les voix d'outre-tombe des esprits restés dans le couloir. Yoko venait d'hurler de douleur. La panique se transforma en terreur chez certains, et en hystérie chez d'autres. Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant ? Yoko allait mourir s'il continuait de crier de la sorte ! Maru ne savait plus. Son ami allait mourir, mais s'il sortait pour le secourir, c'est lui qui y passerait. Lui qui se disait altruiste n'était en fait qu'un horrible égoïste au cœur de pierre. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, tel un enfant perdu. Soudain, Yoko arrêta d'hurler, et les rires s'estompèrent. Le ronronnement reprit, là, tout près. L'âme de Kenji les attendait derrière la porte. Plus aucun sont n'était audible, sauf le ronronnement. Les respirations s'étaient tues d'elles mêmes, comme tous les sons de la maison. De l'autre côté du morceau de bois, on entendit alors un murmure :

-Ryuhei…Ryuhei…ouvre-moi…

-Yoko ? murmura Tacchon.

-Oui Tadayoshi, c'est moi, viens m'ouvrir avant qu'il ne m'attrape…

-Pourquoi tu murmures yoko ? se méfia Hina.

-Et toi ? pourquoi tu murmures ? viens m'ouvrir la porte Shingo…

-Tu peux pas le faire tout seul ?

-Non….vous avez fermé de l'intérieur….ouvre-moi Subaru…

-…Yoko….

-Ryuhei…..je vais mourir si tu ne me laisse pas entrer….ouvre moi…..

Maruyama se leva, et avança sa main vers la poignée. Mais un son l'arrêta net. Il n'était pas sûr, mais il voulait vérifier.

-Yoko, on a pas fermé de l'intérieur….ouvre la porte tout seul.

-…..je ne peux pas Ryuhei…je suis plein de sang…il m'a fait du mal….ouvres-moi….

-D'accord.

Mais alors qu'il avançait de nouveau vers la poignée, le même son se reproduit. Cette fois, il le savait, Yoko avait rit. Il fit signe à ses amis de se lever, et doucement, ils collèrent chacun un verre sur la porte. Des chuchotis leur parvinrent difficilement.

-Bon, ils sont longs à ouvrir…redemande !

-Non, ils sont pas cons, ils vont se douter d'un truc si je redemande.

-Raaah, où est ce putain de chat ? allez mon gros, ronronne encore un coup, fais plaisir à papa^^

-Tu crains vraiment Toma…

-Je t'ai rien demandé Tomo !

-La ferme vous deux ! on va se faire griller !

S'en fût trop. Maru craqua. En hurlant tel un aliéné en pleine crise, il défonça la porte du débarras, et écrasa yoko qui se trouvait sur le sol.

-C'EST QUOI CE BORDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL !?

Les autres victimes firent la même chose, et chopèrent Ikuta Toma et Yamashita Tomohisa qui essayaient de s'échapper.

-On va vous expliquer les gars ! vous allez voir, c'est tout bête, vous allez même en rire, héhéhé !

-JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! MES NERFS N'EN PEUVENT PLUS ! VOUS ALLEZ PRENDRE SEVERE !

-Nooooooooooon ! Maru, calme –toi ! Hina, lâche mes bras, j'en ai besoin ! les gars noooooooooooooooooooooooon !

-Mais franchement vous trois, vous avez passé l'âge de faire des blagues comme ça à vos amis !

-Arrête Jin, si t'avais pas été une victime, t'aurais participé avec plein d'entrain^^

-Ouais mais en attendant, regardez dans quel état est Maru par votre faute…

Le petit groupe se tourna vers Ryuhei, assis dans le canapé, une verveine à la main. Le pauvre Maru-chan avait complètement disjoncté après la découverte de cette blague douteuse. Il était maintenant en pleine réflexion interne, se demandant s'il aurait dû aller sauver yoko de son hypothétique mort ou le laisser là à son triste sort et sauver sa vie. Cette blague montée des jours à l'avance par les 3 compères, avait commencé dans le salon. A près avoir intentionnellement laissé la porte entrouverte, yoko s'était assis l'air de rien, et avait attendu le signal. Les 2 T étaient entrés et avait commencé à faire toutes sortes de bruits dans la maison, en se cachant chaque fois que Maru inspectait les pièces. Le chat de Toma avait alors fait son petit ronronnement, mais s'était vite sauver pour gambader gaiment après les souris du jardin. Ils avaient continué ainsi un bon moment, avant de se planquer dans un couloir non éclairé, et d'effrayer les garçons présents. Ils s'étaient ensuite enfuis dans le jardin, et avaient attendus que yoko réapparaisse pour aller faire peur à leurs amis terrifiés dans le débarras. Yoko avait été parfait, naturellement. Il s'était fait passé pour possédé, et avait vraiment hurlé après avoir marché sur les lunettes de Ryo-Lennon qui avaient cassé sous son poids. La fin avait foiré, mais ils avaient bien rigolé. Maru n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient réussis à le faire craquer…une chose le perturbait cependant :

-Dîtes les mecs, comment vous avez fait pour nous faire sentir « l'âme » ?

-Hum ? on a rien fait de tel…

Un grand blanc s'imposa dans le salon. Si les 3 complices n'avait pas fait ça, qui avait annoncé sa présence vengeresse à Masaki et Ryuhei ? La réponse leur vint de suite : un grincement, suivit d'un rire sans fin, s'éleva du couloir sombre… la nuit risquait d'être longue.


End file.
